


Creating Conspiracy

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: F/M, Het, Intimacy, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to the tf_rare_pairing Resurrection Sunday prompt, Shattered Glass, Rodimus/Elita 1: Conspiracy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Creating Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the tf_rare_pairing Resurrection Sunday prompt, Shattered Glass, Rodimus/Elita 1: Conspiracy.

Prime had always held her close and in high regard.

A very foolish and dangerous mistake on his part.

But had allowed her well into his inner circle, where she could watch and spy on his movements to keep her own agents well informed. Even allowed her into his berth some cycles. Through her unseen nameless agents she could plant her ideas into the gullible minds of those who could further her plans for her unknowingly.

Like Rodimus.

Both mechs, whose embers that she now held in her hands.

He was quite useful for planting the ideas of conspiracy into his processor and plotting against the Prime in her stead. She did make sure that if the web of conspiracy against Prime was discovered that she would be as far as from the center as possible to negate unneeded suspicion for her plans.

After all who said that a femme couldn't rule an entire planet?


End file.
